


Jaded Heart

by peppermint_latte



Series: Hearts [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, Other, Other Character Point Of View, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermint_latte/pseuds/peppermint_latte
Summary: Celine's POV throughout Rusted Heart.





	Jaded Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Do not read this before Rusted Heart, it won't make any sense.

Celine didn’t believe any of it was real at first, it wasn’t until she heard the houses whispers that she started to think this might really be happening.

But how could she trust that this wasn’t just a ploy by the entity to give her a false sense of hope?

Better not to do anything and act as if everything is normal, that way she can not be made vulnerable.

So started months of fighting with herself about whether this was real or simply a trick. But Celine held true, even on the days where she almost convinced herself of this reality.

When Mark declared that they were moving to the coast something in Celine finally believed.

And then she wondered why, why had Mark decided to move when he never made an inclination to it before? She certainly didn’t do anything, she played her part perfectly.

So she probed Mark subtly, and found out that the District Attorney had suggested it.

Two time travelers? That could not be a coincidence, Celine burned with the need to find answers. But she didn’t go to them, if they truly were from the future, the same future as she was, they would not want to speak to her. She did betray them and get her brother killed, who they were quite fond of.

She will have to stand back and not get involved, unless things go very badly. Celine spares a moment to be thankful of their actions, they have saved her life and her marriage, her brother and lover too.

She will have to find a way to repay them one day, Celine doesn’t like having debts to anyone. And she owes them a life debt.

When they come to the coast to visit Mark with her brother in tow, that gratitude resurfaces.

Celine is not the caring type, she never has been. The world is not kind and she has not been kind in turn, but with a few very careful actions they have ensured her a good future.

And they have made her brother happier than she’s seen him in a long time.

As they leave she draws them into her arms and thanks them, when they step away she sees confusion in their eyes and says nothing. She’s chosen her path and she has a part to play.


End file.
